1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved book binding machine of the type using a pair of plastic binding strips, the first strip having studs spaced along the length of the strip and the other strip having holes spaced complementary to the studs. The second strip is installed in the machine, punched sheets are aligned with the second strip, the studs of the first strip are inserted through holes in the sheets and in the second strip and the machine then compresses the strips toward each other, cuts off excess stud length and forms rivet heads on the studs to bind the book together. Thus the present invention comprises an improvement over U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,035 and 4,068,997 which employ many of the mechanical elements of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,035 and 4,068,997 were manually operated machines, nevertheless motor driven machines are shown in such prior U.S. Pat Nos. as 4,270,970 and 3,811,146. However, the mechanisms used in accordance with the present invention are considerably simpler and less expensive than those heretofore used with motorized binding machines.
Means for returning a pressure bar to its upward position at the end of a binding cycle are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,970. The present invention employs a different mechanism for such return which is energized by a separate motor.